Sin of Envy
by ChibiRaccoon
Summary: Oneshot I made for fun and for my awesome pal Trig. Just another reason why Diane was the Serpent Sin of Envy. Lime. Kiane. Rated M for a reason. Please read and review.


I couldn't resist and I couldn't make it fit in my 30Kisses challenge for them so please enjoy.

**Warning: Lime content ahead.**

Disclaimer: I don't own it because trust and believe that Nanatsu no Taizai would have nothing to do with any of the characters other than Diane and King after a point and they would have to raise the rating on it to Mature because my thirsty self would have these two going at it non-stop.

* * *

_SIN OF ENVY_

* * *

The Boar's Hat Bar was open for business early that day, with patrons already indulging in liquid cheer. Meliodas was wiping mugs behind the counter while Ban cooked. The room was at capacity with various villagers and Holy Knights enjoying themselves. Gilthunder and Howzer engaged Meliodas in conversation over two pints, enjoying their day off.

Then the door banged open.

Everyone turned to see two young women at the door, one a seething brunette in a pin-striped dress and boots and the other a sheepish platinum haired beauty.

King lazily floated nearby but when Diane appeared his demeanor lit. "D-Diane! Welcome back!"

His object of affection rounded her head at him with a red-faced growl before stomping in to drop several full bags onto the counter with a huff. Just a step behind her Elizabeth walked up with her own bag, gushingly greeting Meliodas.

It was Ban who asked the obvious question. "What's the matter with you missy?" He sang with a smirk. Another growl from Diane as she headed to the kitchen.

Everyone turned to Elizabeth who weakly explained.

"We were in town buying the supplies Meliodas-sama asked for when-"

_"Ah! Nanatsu no taizai's Serpent Sin of Envy!"_

_Diane and Elizabeth turned to see a trio of female knights standing a ways away, one of them waving, face alight with excitement as she began jogging towards them. _

_When the Knight, an adorable dark-haired female, approached she bowed to Elizabeth before turning to Diane and thrusting her hand out with a smile. "It's so nice to meet you! My name's Trig!"_

_Diane almost felt overwhelmed with the display of goodwill before she in turn smiled and grasped the woman's hand gingerly. "It's so nice to meet you as well."_

_While Diane knew that the Seven Deadly Sins were famous, it was a bit daunting to realize that with fame came fans. So she was a bit unprepared for what happened next. _

_"I hear you were incredible while fighting to protect the city! I'm so upset I wasn't here to see it, they had me stationed on the western border and by the time we received word it was already too late to come and help!" _

_"It's alright. It was a hard battle and it would have been a shame to leave the borders unprotected while the capital was under attack." Elizabeth kindly assured with an accompanying nod from Diane._

_"Thank you Princess Elizabeth." Trig shyly glanced at the girls. "Is what I hear true? That the posters of the Grizzly Sin of Sloth's King are completely wrong? That he's actually an incredibly powerful fairy with the face of an angel?!"_

_On Elizabeth's side Diane visibly stiffened though Trig didn't seem aware of how quiet the shrunken Giantess had become. "I really want to meet him! I was speaking with the other Knights who were here and everyone says that King was the opposite of who everyone thought he was. I really want to meet him. I even heard he was really attractive!"_

_Elizabeth offered Diane a sympathetic glance. The girl before them shook her head before eyeing Diane with starstruck wonder in her eyes. "At least I got to meet you! The amazing Diane of the Giant clan. I'm so honored! I hope we get a chance to fight alongside each other in battle one day!" A call from behind had Trig waving over her shoulder. There was disappointment creased over her brow as she apologetically told Diane, "I have to get back to my patrol... But I hear you guys are staying at that weirdly-shaped bar on the hill? I'll come by sometime!" As she turned to walk away they heard her say, "And maybe I'll get a chance to meet King in person!"_

_The handle of the bag Diane had been holding snapped in half._

There was laughter around them, holy knights and seven deadly sins laughing alike, while Diane exited the kitchen and her face darkened to see everyone avoiding her gaze as they fell over themselves. Elizabeth worriedly looked over the room and King flushed from where he had been hovering.

"She w-was talking about me?!" King asked incredulously. He wanted to snort. What did some mere knight know about him? He didn't see Diane point daggers at his back with her eyes.

Howzer got a particularly sly glint over his features and he eyeballed King with a malicious grin. "Oh? Trig eh? She's a really skilled Knight. I remember that she was given her post in the Western fortress because they knew she would be able to keep the people along the border in line. She's pretty cute." He finished with a teasing drawl.

Diane's fists clenched along her hips and King shot Howzer the dirtiest look he could muster. Gilthunder, who had an inkling of what Howzer was doing, hesitantly spoke. "I wouldn't worry about her much. Trig is a rather rambunctious knight. It's true she's talented but her power level hasn't reached the levels of the Seven Deadly Sins."

"BUT!" Howzer cut in irritably, death glare zoned in on Gilthunder with a clear order to 'KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT.' He spun to face Diane's direction, still conveniently out of King's line of sight. "She is very cute too, or so the other knights like to say. Personally I don't go for short-haired girls, I like a strong woman with long hair, preferably brown..."

A second later and a dozen razor-sharp kunai were embedded in the table where Howzer's hands had just been resting. The diamond-level Knight pinned King, who levitated with the rest of Chastiefol's deadly knives, with a scowl. "Hey! Don't go attacking people like that!"

Meliodas lightly tossed a tankard at the duo. "Oi, don't go messing up the tables in here King." The effect of his scolding was lost to the lightness of his expression.

"Tch." King reclined back onto Chastiefol, arms behind his head. "I'm not responsible for this spiky-haired human's idiocy. So some human asked about me. What does it matter?"

Gilthunder easily supplied an answer. "Well, she is a rather admirable warrior. Takes on a lot but powers through it."

"And she asked about me?" King retorted with a dismissive flap of his hand. "It hardly matters. She'll be like every other human I've met, impressed to meet a fairy."

Unfortunately Diane registered his derisive snort for thinly-veiled interest and everyone in the room shrunk back as she icily viewed her fellow sin. "_WILL SHE?_"

King heard the tone and it frightened him enough that he stopped floating to fall unceremoniously to the ground. He looked up at the fiery figure of the Serpent Sin of Envy. "U-uh...Diane?"

Suddenly he found himself grabbed roughly by the arm. Sputtering and wide-eyed with frantic confusion King allowed himself to be towed through the bar, everyone watching helplessly, no one willing to stand in the way of an enraged Diane. With a shaky whine he was dragged out the door by his Giantess.

Once the door was shut everyone looked at each other before the entirety of the room exploded with raucous laughter.

Outside Diane dragged King to the forest that lined the plains nearby. She didn't relinquish her hold until they were deep in the trees where no one could find them. Finally she stopped so abruptly that King knocked his head into her back. She spun on her heel to face him.

She was silent. A panther. She eyed him with the intense gaze of one who would not be denied. He couldn't believe that such a reaction could be caused by such a thing as jealousy.

"Diane... You know I'm not interested in anyone else, right? You're the only one I've ever-"

He was cut off when she forced him back and he fell onto the plush pillow form of Chastiefol. Her scowl only emphasized her natural pout and he nearly groaned as he felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight.

He gave a yelp as her hand dove past the band of his trousers and gripped him hard. "Diane!" His shriek was heard as a breathless shriek and she gave him a quick squeeze. He looked up into her face, confused beyond reason until he saw the unguarded insecurity there.

_'I-is she really that worried?'_ The Fairy King thought dumbly. _'Does she really think that I would pick anyone else?'_

"Di-Diane."

She shook her head aggressively, looking angrier than he'd ever seen. Then she was forcing his pants down and palming the full weight of his erection. King stopped breathing.

Her head dipped and King's back arched sharply as he felt the heat of her tongue envelop him. "Di-Diane-!"

She made an angry sort of noise, a clear command for him to 'shut up' and he gasped when he felt her slide the length of him down her throat.

What followed were some of the most torturous moments of his long life. Diane's tongue flicked and teased, forcing his fingers to clutch desperately at Chastiefol. Whenever she gave a particularly hard suck he would grind out a moan which elicited a growl. The reverberating of her throat only served to pleasure him more and he near wept as she found the perfect balance of sucking him off and stroking him simultaneously.

He came with a muffled cry, dizzy with the realization that she had allowed him to cum in the back of her throat. He weakly lifted his head and the sight of her swallowing all of him almost made him hard again.

She released his manhood with an audible pop, wiping her moist lips with the back of her hand. She sat between his legs, cheeks flushed, chest rising and falling, and he wasn't sure just how he had gotten so lucky. She tossed her hair over her shoulder, shifting herself, one of her hands sliding over his leg until it rested at his knee. The look she leveled on him was fierce but littered with vulnerability.

"You're mine." She near whined.

Before she could comprehend what was happening he was up, grasping her upper arms, and kissing her feverishly. She didn't hesitate to respond to him, lips fighting for dominance as she took in his warmth.

"Yes." He breathed between kisses. "Gods yes."

She broke free of his hold to wrap her arms around his neck, humming as he replaced his arms under her back and knees only to toss her on Chastiefol. Her heart raced as she gaped at him. There was lethal desire in his eyes as he shed the remainder of his clothes and she jumped when he reached for her legs and toppled her over to all but rip her dress from her body. She gave a happy cry as he lowered her to the softness of the pillow and she felt the full weight of him pressed against her. His lips trailed over her skin, a trail of fire where his hand grasped the underside of her thigh. She felt the hardening of his member against her leg and nearly wept when the tip nudged against her dripping folds.

"Don't be gentle?" She whispered shyly in his ear.

He wasn't.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

Does this count as a tease? Because it was meant to. XD Haha! This one is for all you degenerates in the Church of Kiane discord server! You know who you are! Read and review if you liked please!


End file.
